rvbffandomcom-20200214-history
Just an Old Locksmith
Just an Old Locksmith is the fourth episode of Red vs. Blue: Legends. It aired October 23, 2011 and was created by Sniperteam82308. Characters Present *York *Delta *Heather Past *York *Delta *Wyoming *Gamma *Washington *Epsilon *Carolina *Nu *Mu Plot "Do you think they'll be able to find us again?" York asked. "In this neighborhood, anyone looking for you has a .1378287572502758630% chance of finding you if we live here." Delta replied. "But its disgusting here." York said. "Disgusting but safe. We can get someone to decorate it I suppose. As long as you alert nobody of who you are." "Delta we both know I'm not a Freelancer anymore. Just not good enough." "You are. Just barely though. I will admit that from records I can understand that since your eye injury your combat skills hvae decreased overtime." "Thanks Delta. You always know when to make me feel better." York replied sarcastically. Delta not understanding the sarcasm simply said "Of course York." "Well. Who do we call to buy this place?" York asked. He started looking for a realator sign. "There is a number on that wall." Delta said. "Perhaps it is a realator." York looked at hte number above it was a message. Call here for a good time. "Uh Delta. Thats not for a realator." York said. "Then what is it for?" Delta asked. "I'd rather not talk about it." York replied. "Well then where would we buy it from?" "I don't know Delta. Lets break in and check." "York. That is not advisible behavior. If someone were to see you it could jepordize our future living here." "Delta. Look around. Who do you see?" "... Good point. Alright. If I see anyone coming I'll alert you." "Yea you do that Delta." York said. He began on the lock. "Man I know this is just to protect some ratty house but this place has such an easy lock to pick. "York I sense a vehicle coming closer. I advise you..." "Don't worry Delta its open." York said. He pushed the door open and stepped inside. "Ugh. And I thought it looked bad on the outside." he said. "Yes I must agree. So. We've got the house... How about a decorator." "Yea Delta... I think we need one." York picked up a phone book and began to page through all of the pages searching for the section of decorators. He found it and picked the first one. "Delta. Call this number." "Right." RRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNGGGGGGGG RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG "Oh and Delta. Remind me to change our phone's ring in here." "Right." The Decorator picked up "Hello?" "Hello. My name is James. I'm looking for someone to decorate my house." "Of course sir. Where do you live?" "Hold on a momment ma'am." York put her on hold. "Delta. Where do we live again?" Delta gave York the information "Uh yea. I my adress is 611 Hawthorn Dr" "Are you serious?" she asked. "Yes?" York said confused. "I'm sorry sir. I'm not going into that part of town. Goodbye." And she hung up. "Maybe we should try the second one." York said. 5 decorators later and still nothing. "Well this is the last one. I think I know what she'll say but... we've got to try." "Right." Delta said. "Forget probability and logic. Lets just waste more electricity." "Yea... right." York said. He began the call. "Hello?" "Hi my name is James. I'm looking for someone to decorate my home." "Alright sir well you came to the right place. And where do you live?" "611 Hawthorn Dr." York said. "You mean the place with all of the shootings and car cahses?" the woman asked. York sighed "Yea thats the one." "Alright. I'll be there tomorrow 10 A.M." "Wah?" "Why is that an inconveince to you sir? Do you need to reschedual?" "No I just didn't think you'd say yes. Everyone else has turned me down." "Well sir. It is a bad neighborhood." Bullets whizzed around him. Delta screamed in his ear, "York. York get up!" York did so and saw he was on a battlefield. "How the hell did I get here?" he asked. "York. Get up!" Delta said again. "I am up." York said. Delta repeated "York. Get up!" York finally awoke. "Finally. I've been trying to wake you up for 32 minutes and 46 seconds." Delta said. "Sorry. I was... dreaming." York replied. "The same dream?" Delta asked. "Yes. Yes the same dream." York said. "I'd begun to assume that. I've been monitoring you when you have that dream. Soon I'll be able to tell when you are or maybe even when you will have it." Delta said. "Alright. Well Delta what is it? Why'd I have to wake up?" York asked. "Because. You need to get ready. Our interior decorator is coming today." York looked around at the mess "Oh... yea." he said. TO BE CONTINUED Trivia *This episode is based off of the line York uses in Out of Mind Part 3 "I had an interior decorator do it... shes dead now." *The episodes title is taken from Wash's line in Recovery One Part Iwhich he says "Hmm not to bad for just an old lock pick." *York's line "I though it looked bad on the outside." is a reference to Han Solo when, in The Empire Strikes Back, he says "And I thought they smelled bad on the outside." Category:Red vs. Blue: Legends